


call out my name

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Escort Natasha Romanov, F/M, Modern Royalty, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prince Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: he didn't like the thought of other men touching her, even if they were her clients





	call out my name

**Author's Note:**

> I've come back with another work for the Royal/Escort AU for ya'll. TBH it was hard for me to get inspiration to revisit this verse, but I was obsessing with "Call Out My Name" by The Weekend, so here we are.  
> Also a big thank you to chalantness for even bringing up this verse once again.  
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used

He shouldn’t have to feel jealous. She was just an escort and of course still had to do her main job. Still, the thoughts of other men just  _ touching _ her made his blood boil. He wanted to do something about it but….he just  _ couldn’t _ . Natasha was just doing her job and of course he agreed to let her continue on being an escort while pretending to be his girlfriend.

_ Pretend _

Steve just took a sip of whiskey and put his book down. He needed the alcohol and literature to help distract him the moment she had to leave him in the middle of the night. He wanted her to stay...to stay with  _ him _ . His grip on the glass tightened as the imagery of another men erasing his  _ touches _ on her body. 

“Hey,” he looked up and found Natasha wearing a camisole. Her hair still dark, obviously she just showered. “It’s kind of late for drinking, isn’t?”

“Sorry, I have a lot on my mind.”

“Worried about tomorrow? Well technically today.”

Today Steve would “propose” to Natasha in front of everyone on his 26th birthday. Still it wasn’t the proposal that troubled him. It was the fact that other men were touching Natasha. Putting their disgusting hands all over her body. They only cared about their pleasures and not her own, she understood her job.

“Steve?”

Snapping out of his thoughts, he shook his head. “Yeah I’m fine.” They both walked out of his study of his penthouse. He watched her head over to the room he gave her. “Natasha,” she turned around... _ Stay with me _ \- he wanted to stay. “Have a good night.”

“See you in a few hours Rogers,” she smiled and headed inside of her room.

*****

Steve felt nervous as he was sitting down. They headed to his parents place to get ready for tonight. He was wearing a dark navy suit and the ring was safe in his pocket. The engagement ring was the same ring his father had given to his mother. 

“Easy Steven,” Joseph handed his son a glass of whiskey. “No need to be nervous.”

“Dad,” Steve took a sip of whiskey, “I’m proposing, am I not supposed to be nervous?”

Joseph just laughed, “Very true.”

“Are you boys ready,” Sarah descended down the stairs.

Joseph got up from his seat and took his wife’s hand and kissed the back. “You are beautiful sight my dear.”

Sarah just giggled, “After all these years and you can still make me blush like a schoolgirl.” 

Joseph just winked. “Part of the Rogers charm my dear.”

“Natasha darling, why don’t you come down?” Sarah called for the redhead.

Steve felt like the entire world just stopped. She was wearing an elegant dark navy blue dress with small glitter gems coming down from the waist to the hem of it. Once Natasha reached the bottom of the stairs she looked up at Steve.

“What do you think?” 

Steve licked his lips. “You look, you look like a…”

“Like a princess,” the redhead smiled.

“Yes, like a princess,” he smiled back.

Natasha giggled and spun around with the grace of a ballerina.

“You two look absolutely gorgeous,” Sarah dabbed a few tears. 

“Come on kids, let’s go.”

*****

Everyone was commenting how gorgeous Steve and Natasha were. A few others told them that they would have beautiful babies. Oh if only they knew the truth. Still Steve took pride when he saw a few males look at him with jealousy in their eyes. To Steve, Natasha was beautiful in both appearance and soul. He watched her mingle with several of the ladies she made friends with. His heart soared when she smiled and laugh.

“You are so gone,” Tony stood next to him and drank his bourbon.

“Stark,” Steve smiled.

“You’ve got that same look in yours, the same look whenever I look at Pepper.” Tony’s gaze fell upon his wife. “You’ve fallen hard for Natasha.”

“Is it that obvious?”

Tony just chuckled. “Rogers, you’re the worst when it comes to hiding your feelings. The only thing is, what are you gonna do when you have to end things?”

Steve paused for a minute, he knew Tony was right. Sooner or later, the truth about Natasha would be revealed, but right now, things were still fine. 

“I don’t know Tony, I don’t know.”

“Better think of something soon Steve.” He patted the blonde man’s shoulder before walking towards his wife.

*****

“Excuse me,” Natasha turned around as she felt someone tapping her shoulder. It was a young gentleman with brown hair and hazel eyes. “I couldn’t help but be enticed by such beauty, and I would scold myself later if I did not ask you to dance with me. So...would you do me the honor of dancing with me?”

“I’m sorry but I’m with someone.”

“Someone? Please if anything that is a very lame excuse to deny my request.”

Natasha’s eyes narrowed at the guy. “I’m seriously  _ with _ someone.”

“No need to be shy, a simple no would suffice.”

“Excuse me,” the young man turned around and his eyes widened as he saw Steve. “But my lovely lady wants you to leave.” Steve gave the man a warning growl.

“Ah Steven, a thousand apologies...I had no idea this beautiful woman belonged to you.” The other man scurried away.

Steve brought his attention onto Natasha and gently stroked her cheek. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, I could’ve handled myself.”

Steve frowned and before he could say anything, his father spoke up. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming tonight. Tonight is a very special night as it is my son’s 26th birthday! So come up son!”

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Natasha smiled and grabbed his hand.

The duo walked towards the stage and stood in front of the crowd.

“Thank you all for coming here,” Steve spoke into the microphone. “Tonight do I not only wish to celebrate my birthday with you all, but I wish to celebrate the start of a new journey.” He turned to Natasha and got on one knee. “Natalie, for the first time in my life...I have never met a woman like you. You have such a kind and free spirit. You’re smile always makes my day, and seeing you laugh makes my heart soar. You’re the only woman I could ever want a life with. To wake up every morning. So my dear Natalie, would you do the honor of marrying me?”

“Yes, yes!” Steve stood up and placed the ring on her finger.

She looked up the moment he cupped her face, and there she could see nothing but absolute pure love in his eyes. She could feel her heart beating fast. She wanted to drown herself in him the moment he kissed her so passionately. She knew things were getting out of hand.

*****

The moment they got back to Steve’s apartment, he immediately pressed his lips against her own. Hunger for her rose after the party. His lips descending onto her neck and she leaned back, moaning his name. 

“Steve,” she moaned, “ _ Steve _ .”

“Natasha,” he whispered.

“Stop,” she pushed him away and could see the confusion in his eyes. “Not now, please.”

“Why, what’s wrong?”

“Work Steve, I have to go to work.”

“No you don’t. You can stay with me. You don’t have to work. Natasha it’s my  _ birthday _ .”

The redhead sighed, “I know it is Steve, but you have to remember our rules and my contract.”

_ Fine _ ,” he growled, “go and leave. Go ahead and whore yourself.” 

Steve winced at his tone and he watched her eyes widened. 

“How  _ dare _ you,” she growled. “Just because of what I do, doesn’t make me a whore Rogers.”

Natasha quickly went into her room to change. Steve didn’t say anything as she left. Leaning against the wall, he scolded himself.

“Way to go and fuck things up Steve,” he berated himself. He found himself heading to his studies and opening a bottle of cognac and pouring into a glass.

He didn’t know how long it was when he was lost in his thoughts.

“I’m getting a very strange sense of deja vu.” She was wearing that same camisole he saw on her beforehand. Natasha walked towards him and sat on his lap. “Steve?”

He put the glass down and stroked the back of her hand. “I’m sorry I was a total ass to you. I didn’t mean it, I just felt angry.”

“The problem with you Steve,” she caressed the forming stubble. “Is that you wear your heart on your sleeve too much. You know that it’s business between us.”

“I know,” he sighed. “It’s just that you  _ deserve  _ better Natasha.” He wanted to erase the touches of the man she had to see. 

“Steve-” before she could speak he kissed her, the same way he kissed her during the party.

She moaned, she could feel the passion but also desire for her. He carried her in his arms and started walking to his room. Gently he laid her down and looked at her with adoration and desire. She felt her heart stop for a moment, most men looked at her with lust, but with Steve...with him it was much more than lust. This wouldn’t be the first time they crossed the line of business and pleasure, but this time….something  _ different _ was being added. She couldn’t even find the word because Steve had his lips on her neck.

Steve wanted to touch in her in a way she deserved to be touch. He wanted her to burn the memory of being with him. Wanted to ruin her for other men. He was tugging the camisole off and groaned at the sight. She was naked save for the white panties. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he brushed the back of his knuckles against her cheek. “You deserve to be worship.”

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around since it  _ was _ your birthday.”

Steve just chuckled, “You can make it up to me another day. Let me apologise for being an ass to you.”

She giggled which then turned into a moan as his lips were on her skin. He took a nipple in his mouth while this thumb was circling the tip of the twin. His other hand slid down and cupped her covered cunt and began to rub it with the palm of his hand. She was withering against his touch. It had been two months since they were together like this. The first time it had been right after his mother’s birthday party. The way his body felt against her own was incredible and he made her feel things that no other man has. His hands caressing her body, he would occasionally make small drawings on her skin, mainly they were flowers especially he would draw roses with his fingers. He kissed his way down but stopped at the scar on her hip, she told him it was from an accident. Gently he kissed the scar before stopping at her navel to remove her soaked panties. 

Her back was arching the moment his tongue licked her dripping cunt. Steve indulged in her taste and scent. His tongue was licking at her clit and the tip swirling around it. He spread her folds with his thumb before sliding his tongue inside. Looking up, he watched her give into pleasure. He moved his lips to wrap around her clit while he slid two fingers inside of her. Natasha’s breathing hitched as she felt his fingers rub against her walls. She could feel them curl and scrape inside her cunt. Natasha gripped the sheets as he sucked on her clit hard, making her body shake and spasm, making her orgasm. Steve gently kissed the apex of her thigh before pulling his soaked fingers out. He groaned at her taste and then cleaned up the mess he made. 

Calming down from her orgasm, she watched Steve strip himself of his suit. She took in the sight before her the moment he was naked. His body was that of an Adonis, her eyes spotted the tattoo that was near his clavicle and licked her lips as she continued to admire his body. From his sculpted abs, to the dark blonde happy trail, to the v of his hips, and then finally the drooling cock that was surrounded by dark blonde pubes. Steve grinned as he spotted her dripping onto the sheets. Her heart rate accelerated when he was crawling onto the bed, his body covering her own. And the silver crucifix hung around his neck. She grabbed it and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Her hands were all over him, stroking his biceps and his abs, and then going down to grasp his cock in her hand. Steve growled into the kiss and nipped her bottom lip.

“Not tonight,” he breathed. “Tonight, you’re going to call out my name.”

She saw the hunger and desire in his eyes, baby blue eyes turned dark cobalt. She knew what he was going to do to her. He was going to make her forget the way her client touched her. He was going to mark her as his own, even if it was just for one night behind closed doors. They might have proposed in public, but this...this was something different. He was baring his soul to her, and knew that she wouldn’t do the same. Still, to give her body to him in such a way, was the least she could do for him.

“Take me Steve, make me forget. Touch me like no other man has.”

He growled again and kissed her hard. He took his cock and rubbed it against her folds, then he guided the head. His hands gripping her hips before snapping his own. She cried out the moment he filled her up. His cock stretching her out, filling her like in a way no other man could. Steve would ruin her for any other man. He whispered how beautiful and amazing she was. He would leave little love bites and soothe them with gentle kisses. Steve also kept his promise that she would call out his name. Each time he hit that spot of hers, his name would escape her lips. His name because a prayer on her lips and it was the most amazing thing he had ever heard. 

“That’s it baby, call out my name.” He grunted as he continued to fuck her. 

He changed their position so he was sitting on his his calves while Natasha was bouncing on his lap. Her hair flying and her back arching as she rode him. She carded her hand into his hair and gripped it as she pressed her forehead against his own. She leaned down to kiss him as she made figure eights. 

“Steve,” she breathed out. 

“Beautiful, so beautiful,” he murmured. 

He was surrendering himself to this beautiful Aphrodite incarnate. She rode him with the same elegance she was once displayed to him when she told him that she studied ballet. Steve wanted to draw her like this, a beauty to surrendering to the pleasures of the flesh. 

Steve pushed her back down onto the bed and quickened his movements. It was getting harder for Natasha to form his name. His thumb slide between them and was rubbing her clit in time of his thrusts. He felt her walls fluttering around his cock. He went back to leaving his mark on her, he even dared to leave one on the juncture of her neck. 

“Natasha, darling heart,” he murmured into her ear.

She came when he slammed into her hard. She was crying out his name to the high heavens. Steve followed afterwards, moaning her name in response. He nuzzled her neck and kissed the visible love bite he left. Steve pulled out, making her moan in protest and he headed to the bathroom and came back with a towel to clean up the mess. While cleaning between her legs, he nipped and kissed at the skin before he discarded the towel. He got them under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. 

Making sure he was completely asleep, Natasha texted her boss and apologize she wouldn’t be able to take any clients for the day. The pleasurable ache in her cunt would make it difficult for her to walk. Of course she didn’t tell her boss that, she just told her she wasn’t feeling well. Once her boss told her to feel better, she looked over at the sleeping prince behind her. He was a good man, but she knew he didn’t deserve someone like her. Steve was making the whole business ordeal difficult. And the feelings that were starting to surface was scaring her. 


End file.
